


Frozen hands, red noses

by amuk



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Humor, Romance, Skating, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2663942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does Earth have to be so damn cold? --John takes Vriska skating and she is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen hands, red noses

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: John <3 Vriska – Remember when John took Vriska on one of his earth dates?
> 
> A/N: Ghost!John is who I used. Also, pretend Vriska’s wings are too cold to fly. I realized after she could have just floated around the entire time.

“It’s always snowing here,” Vriska complains as she follows John down the street and into the woods. No, not _follows_ —that would make him the leader.

 

She is merely letting him clear the path in front of her.

 

Her feet sink into the deep snow anyways and she grimaces as the cold water seeps in. Honestly. Nothing of her god-tier outfit is made for this weather. Looking back at her companion, she frowns as he cheerfully walks. It doesn’t seem to bother John in the least. Angrily, she stomps on.

 

Whatever he can handle, she can handle even more.

 

“I guess I just have a lot of winter memories,” John says, sheepishly rubbing his head. His dorky hat almost slips off and he quickly pulls it on snugly. He should have just let it fall and disappear into the snow.

 

At least the clothes he picked out for her are passable. She pulls her coat around her tightly, trying to keep the chill out, but there’s only so much she can do with her wings in the way.

 

How do humans even survive this ‘winter’ when it’s so damn cold all the time?

 

Irritated, she hisses back, “Have some warm ones then.”

 

John doesn’t take the hint. He never does. Good naturedly, he laughs and keeps ploughing on. “Hahaha, next time we’ll have summer. But I want to take you skating and you can’t do that when it’s hot.”

 

“Sk8ting?”

 

“Yeah. You’ll like it—you can make figure 8’s.”

 

Well, that made it slightly more appealing. As appealing as freezing outside could be. Catching up to him, she gives him a firm tap on the shoulder. “But next time...” Her tone has the right amount of _threaten_ in it, and she thinks he’s got the message.

 

Only, he turns around and laughs again. “The beach, I promise.” Noticing how cold she is, he quickly pulls out the scarf and gloves from his bag. Wrapping the scarf around her neck, he watches as she puts the gloves on her shivering hands. “Better now?”

 

“No. Of coooooooourse not.”

 

He smiles brightly at her, his cheeks reddening as he holds her hands between his.  It’s a daring move on his part. If she wasn’t soaking up his heat, she’d applaud him. “And now?”

 

She feels a little red herself. “It’ll do.”

 

He doesn’t let go the rest of the way.


End file.
